


Five Friends

by A_Billion_Sorrys_918



Series: Attention to Detail [1]
Category: Altar Boyz - Adler/Walker/Del Aguila
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Billion_Sorrys_918/pseuds/A_Billion_Sorrys_918
Summary: Mark has five friends.
Relationships: Altar Boyz - Relationship
Series: Attention to Detail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185914





	Five Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for Mark angst!

Mark had five friends.

First, there was Matthew. Well, Mark wished he was more of a friend, but that’s a wish that is not to be disclosed to anyone else.

Then there’s Luke. Mark would tutor him in French and Science, and Luke would let Mark be sensitive.

Juan. They would tease each other, but they were there for each other through times of hardships.

Once least, Abraham. The only one, the only person, that he’s out to.

But, he had one more friend.

John.

Mark loved his friends, some romantically, but he loved how John would be friends with him. Because most kids like him would run away from him like he has the cheese touch every time he walks near them.

But John just liked him for him. They were friends despite it.

So, Mark had five friends. Until one day, while he was rehearsing with his friends, when John walked in, stern and silent. Lights were beaming on Mark, and it was so bright that he couldn’t see the audience coming. He couldn’t see John coming.

“Be! Yeah!” Mark sang, pitch perfect.

He ended the with pointing up at the sky, but something was different this time, and heavily breathing. He was working on that note ever since he first done that song. His voice might crack, or he might have to let go of the note, or he’d get distracted by Matthew and lose track of what he was doing. Not this time.

He heard slow clapping, before the other Boyz could respond.

It was John. Wearing the leather jacket Mark bought him for a Birthday.

“Nice performance, Mark.”

Mark blushes. He’s not used to compliments from anyone out of the band, not even him.

“But, I’m gonna have to talk to you alone. Meet me in the lobby of this theater.” John kicks open the door and leaves Mark. Must’ve expected him to follow.

“Hmm, I wonder what this is about.” Mark says, walking off the stage. “I’ll be right back, if that’s alright with you.” He looks at Matthew as he says that.

“Wait, Mark, we didn’t get to compliment you!” Matthew extends his arm for Mark to go in.

“You did so well!” Abraham agrees. “I wrote this song specifically because I knew you’d nail it.”

He winks at Mark, knowing fully well how this song was written for Mark’s personal experience as well, just disguised, although not intricately, as a Catholic song so the band can get away with performing it.

Luke gives him a fist bump. Juan gives him a high five.

“Thank, you guys.”

Nothing can ruin Mark’s day. He’s flying, skipping around, ready to hear John.

“John?”

Mark looked around. Of course, John turned off the lights. He has the tendency to make grand entrances, and he didn’t expect today to be much different.

“Where are the lights here? Man, it took me long enough to even get to the stage.” Said a voice that sounds suspiciously like John’s.

So, it wasn’t a grand entrance.

“Oh, I know where they are.”

Mark runs to the top right corner of the room and switches the lights on. Seeing John’s face was a treat.

“Hey.”

“We need to talk about this.”

John takes out a note. “What is it?”

The piece of paper was pink, and had the following words on it.

Matthew, I love you. And, I hope you love me back. I don’t know how you would. I mean, it’s a sin, isn’t it? Love the sinner, hate the sin. Love me, if it’s in your ability to do so. Please, you don’t have to. I just don’t want this to affect our relationship in any way. You’re my best friend, and I’ve loved you since the dawn of time.

Sincerely, Mark

[SIDE NOTE: I don’t have a last name for Mark, so I just used S. Mark doesn’t have a canon last name.]

Mark felt himself getting sweaty, even without the lights on, knowing the note was from him.

Well, it wasn’t meant for Matthew’s eyes, actually. After Mark came out to Abraham (A lot of crying and a lot of hugging), he gave him the piece of paper and asked him to write about his feelings. He didn’t even ask to see it once he’s done writing it, just wanting Mark to write it and get his emotions out. It wasn’t for anyone’s eyes but his own.

“Mark, I can’t believe you.” John crumpled up the paper and threw it into the small trash bin, as Mark felt his heart was being thrown with it. “I knew you were weird, but I stuck through it all. I wanted to be friends with you, Mark, but you ruined it.”

“By…by…having feelings?” Mark could feel his temperature rising, and not in the same way it does when he’s with Matthew. This can’t be happening now.

Mark just wanted one normal friendship.

“Don’t you get it? Not just feelings, Mark. Those type of feelings.” John’s expression remained anger.

Why should he be angry? Maybe because his friend ditched him.

“Don’t you even think of telling me you have those type of feelings for me.” He rolled his eyes.

“No… that isn’t true at all…this is a different Mark—”

John put his lips to his mouth. “They were right about you. Oh, and your voice? So annoying.” John ruffled his hair, and everyone knows how much Mark hates that. “It looks better that way.”

John was about to walk out the door, but stopped without turning back at the weak boy who’s frantically putting his hair back where it was.

“I can’t believe I was ever friends with you.” He said, leaving.

“Wait, but…love the sinner, hate the sin, right?”

Mark could feel himself tumbling to the ground.

“I’d do anything to be friends with you. Anything.”

Crying is weak. John told him that.

“Mark! Are you okay?”

Next thing Mark knew, Abraham had his arms around him.

“Abraham, I’m sorry.”

“You need a ride home?” Luke asked. “We could end rehearsal early today.”

“Mark, what is this about?” A voice asked. Mark knows better than anyone that the voice belongs to Matthew.

The boys were in the van, but Luke wasn’t driving it. They were just in there, trying to calm Mark down. The van smelled of cardboard, and there’s no way they could get any silence, but it’s home. And Mark wouldn’t want to be anywhere else at the particular moment. Here with the only friends he has.

“Mark, I’m so sorry. I saw the sheet of paper I had you write on. I should have warned you. I was just so excited about your solo and all—”

Mark signaled on his arm for Abraham to stop. “No, it’s not your fault. Besides, I deserved the reality check. I was too sensitive. I deserve to be told that…I’m still a sinner.”

“Sinner? You’re no sinner.” Matthew put his arm on Mark’s shoulder. “Mark, I think I know what’s going on.”

“You do?”

“We all do.”

Matthew elbowed Juan after he said that, but Mark didn’t mind. He didn’t mind as much as he thought he would

“Look, if someone is going to treat you like that, they don’t deserve you.”

“Can I be honest? I have always had a bad feeling about John. No offense, and I’m sure you’ve had good moments together, but he doesn’t care about you for who you are.” Matthew told him. “We have the better John. Well, not John, but close enough.”

Matthew gestures to Juan while saying it, who points at himself and nods in agreement. Mark couldn’t help but giggling.

“No one deserves you, Mark.” Luke agrees. “John doesn’t. I don’t.”

“I don’t deserve you, Luke.” Mark responds. “What hurt the most was when he attacked my voice.” He admits.

“What was he listening to? Because it’s certainly not what I was listening to.” Matthew says.

A unanimous agreement comes from the four boys in front of Mark.

“He doesn’t deserve your voice. Or your hair. Or your attention to detail.”

Mark playfully punches Matthew with the last three words.

“You’re amazing, Mark. Don’t let this guy tell you otherwise.

Mark silently nods, and looks down.

“Repeat it.” Abraham demanded.

“What?”

“How amazing you are.” Juan said.

“Because I’m not unlocking this van until you agree.” Luke said.

“Fine. I’m amazing.”

No response.

“Louder.” Luke pleaded.

“I’m amazing?”

“Not bad, but be more confident!” Luke exclaimed.

“I’M AMAZING!” And, Mark was feeling amazing. Thank god to these boys.

“Attaboy!” Juan put his hand up to give Mark a high five, and he did. Maybe a bit too hard, and his hands were a bit sweaty.

Turns out, Mark still has five friends.

Matthew!

Luke!

Juan!

Abraham!

And Mark!

Personally, Mark thinks Mark is better than John anyways.


End file.
